The Animal Tumor Models Shared Resource provides services in three major areas including transgenic and knockout mice, preclinical oncology and animal histopathology services. The transgenic and knockout mouse production services were established in 1996 at the School of Medicine with the overall objective of providing genetically modified mouse models and supporting technologies to Stanford investigators at cost-effective rates. The Veterinary Service Center (VSC) in the Department of Comparative Medicine runs the animal histopathology service component of the Shared Resource. Major services include tumor analysis by histology, immunohistochemistry, and pathological interpretation. The preclinical oncology services are new additions to the Animal Tumor Models Shared Resource. These services were funded and established by the Cancer Center to support the development and testing of new compounds and to better meet the growing needs of the Cancer Center members for preclinical animal models and therapeutics. The objectives of the Shared Resource are: Consultation in all aspects of animal tumor models, including creation and analysis of tumor models and providing a database of tumor models in use by Stanford investigators Production of transgenic and knockout mice by embryo and embryonic stem cell manipulation and microinjection Full histopathology services for tissue processing, staining and pathological interpretation Preclinical oncology services for tumor induction, drug administration, toxicity studies, data collection and analysis Substantial cost savings, efficiencies and scientific advances accrue from providing these services through a centralized facility. The Shared Resource has generated over 500 transgenic and knockout mouse models in the last 5 years, each with multiple independent lines. Over 24,000 histology slides or tissue blocks were processed and over 670 pathology procedures were performed in 2008. The Shared Resource's services were acknowledged or co-authored in hundreds of publications in peer-reviewed journals. In calendar year 2008, Cancer Center members representing nine out of ten Programs utilized the Shared Resource. Future plans for the Shared Resource include implementation of tetraploid complementation to speed up knockout mouse production, expansion of the capacity of histopathology services, and offer services on complex tumor models such as orthotopic brain, prostate, pancreatic or renal tumor models.